


Friday 3:24 PM

by p1013



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1013/pseuds/p1013
Summary: He's just returning some trousers. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646572
Comments: 31
Kudos: 88





	Friday 3:24 PM

**Author's Note:**

> August, 2020 - Return - 248 words

Draco: I cannot believe these abhorrent sales people.

Harry: oh merlin whatd you do this time

D: *I* did nothing. *She* was the problem.

H: did you punch someone again

D: That was a misunderstanding over a vintage coat, Potter. I didn't *mean* to punch anyone.

H: you didnt answer the question

D: No, I didn't punch anyone.

H: so what happened

D: She wouldn't let me return the trousers!

H: not those trousers

H: the ones from last night

D: Yes

H: the ones we very obviously stained

D: Yes

H: …

D: I see you typing, Potter. Spit it out.

H: thats how we got into this problem in the first place

D: Well, they wouldn't take them back.

H: i still dont understand why you cant take them to the cleaners

D: I need to look Georgio in the eyes.

H: …

D: Anyway, even after I tried to explain things to the saleswoman very slowly and with clear enunciation, she refused to take the trousers. My entire afternoon, wasted! And another set ruined.

H: what are you talking about

D: I tore the knee of the pair I'm wearing when they threw me out. It's absolutely unconscionable.

H: they threw you out???

D: …

H: Draco.

D: Fine, I might've tried to punch the gentleman escorting me from the shop.

H: youre a menace

H: come home and lets get those ruined things off of you

D: You're awful

D: I'm on my way


End file.
